


Future

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry worries, Draco doesn't.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Harry worries, Draco doesn't.

**Title:** Future  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Tomorrow.  
 **Author's Notes:** Harry worries, Draco doesn't.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Future

~

As they lay together, limbs tangled, Harry’s thoughts began to whirl. Reaching for Draco’s fingers, he clung for a moment.

“You’re thinking too much,” Draco whispered.

Harry sighed. “We can’t keep doing this,” he said. “Our friends think we’re enemies, your parents--”

“Do you really want to talk about my parents right now?” Draco asked, his hand ghosting over Harry’s prick. It twitched in interest and Draco chuckled.

“We have to talk about our future sometime,” Harry said, rolling onto Draco.

“Tomorrow,” Draco muttered.

“You always say that,” Harry complained.

“Because it never comes.”

“Git.”

“Good thing you love me.”

~


End file.
